


season 6 alt timeline

by cherry_ghost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Forced Feminization, Other, Self-Harm, idk - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: Jay cried for help, he knew that it would get him nowhere or get him beat up again. He didn't care, he just wanted to go back to Ninjago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but this story

Jay cried for help, he knew that it would get him nowhere or get him beat up again. He didn't care, he just wanted to go back to Ninjago and maybe curl up with the others? No, they would be mad at him for trusting the Djinn. Gods he was stupid for trusting...." ** _Nadakhan_**." He looked at the Djinn who was in front of him, taunting him. His eyes burned with anger and his hair stood on end a tiny bit from the tiny amount of lighting still in his grasp. "Go away, I'm not giving in. Not now, not ever." Nadakhan laughs. "You'll take that wish at some point." He never felt this angry in his life, never to the point where he wanted to kill a bunch of people. He swore if he were Kai, the shackles would be melting off of him. "I'm not taking you're stupid wish! I just want the others to rescue me! I want Nya to be here, I want my team to be here! You took everything away from me for what!? _Why would you do this_?!" Jay cries and was kicked to the ground by Dogshank. Nadakhan laughed louder. "Why? It's simple, to get them to come and bring me Delara....I took something they would _possibly_ care about." Jay looked up, an idea forming. "H-how bout....I become your Delara?" Jay sat on his knees and kept his eyes on the Djin in front of him. Steely blues locked on to dark browns. "Fine, I'll let you be my bride....for a price." Jay groans. "No. You either get me as is or-" Jay was slapped and he puts his head down. "W-what's your price?" Nadakhan looked him over. "I'll tell you after the marriage." He pets his hair as Jay sobs softly. "Oh no no no, My bride doesn't cry. She would never cry." Nadakhan pulls his hair to make him look up. "You don't look good when you cry, Delara...." He smirks and kisses his cheek. Jay felt disgusted at that motion. "Take her to her new room and get my rose set up to be wed tonight!" The crew cheers at Nadakhan's words and someone pulls Jay to a fancy room. Fear and anger bubbled up inside of him like a storm. How could he let this Djin make him do this!? Jay had a plan but he didn't want it to come to.... _that._ Gods he didn't want that to happen. Jay was pushed into the room and the door was locked. _'Looks like I have no choice.'_ Jay smiles sadly. He saw the chains were off of his wrists and he went to the vanity, searching for a blade. His hands landed on a knife and he pulls it out. One, two three, four cuts on his wrists. One, two, three stabs to his stomach. Jay looked out the window at the falling leaves till he feels the darkness pull at him. He closes his eyes and lets himself die. It was better this way. No more beatings, no more being made fun of, no more rejection by everyone.   
It was bliss.


End file.
